half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Klow
Archived talk: 1, 2, 3 Steam Group? I see the Wiki has a Steam Group now, which must be new. I have joined it, I'm SScagnetti.--YabbaMyIcing 03:27, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :I created it yesterday, to spread the word. ;-) You'll also see that the automatic welcomes are doing fine, and signed by the last connected admin. Klow 03:43, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::Oh that's awesome. I have just looked at one or two but I think the layout is great. It really encourages people to get a real account!--YabbaMyIcing 03:46, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::It's a pretty recent addition to Wikia, it makes things easier for us. Klow 04:41, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Wiki's official stance on articles about machinimas We do not like them, right? Because there is a new one here and I don't think we have any other articles on any specific machinimas from where I have looked.--YabbaMyIcing 20:44, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Just my two cents i think we should only have machinimas that is supported by Valve.--Jack Black 22:24, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::It all depends on their quality and notability. And I don't feel like checking that right now. ;-) Klow 23:52, 2 May 2009 (UTC) HECU images Hey, I really like the pics you did of all the Scientist, Security Guard and Black Ops character models. Would you mind doing the same for the HECU? Thanks.-- 19:41, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm of course working on it. ;-) Klow 19:44, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::Hey Klow do you by chance have the Race X mosit.Malekron 16:19, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :::Mosit? Klow 16:27, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Reviving the Wiki Klow, I really like this wiki and I feel it should not lose people because of low traffic. Therefore, I propose to revive, if you will, the wiki by first #Starting an affiliate program started so the wiki gets known on other sites that Half Life and Non-Half Life users visit frequently #Going to extreme lengths to expand on "stubs" and to clean up those vast amount of articles that need it (I will be glad to help on this and any other projects) #Either expanding or possibly moving games that don't have to do with Half Life ex. Day of Defeat and TF2 #Starting advertising the site on more forums by possibly making a banner of some kind or small icons (I am happy to do anything that involves graphic designs) These are just some ideas I have to help get more visitors, and more active participants on this great wiki page. Respond back with what you think. I will be glad to help with any projects on the site.--Thelastlambda 23:45, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :You seem to be a pretty good contributor, and that message confirms this. So this wiki is not really to revive, since it has a fair share of notability, even though it could use more, I'll agree. It was worse before, and I helped improving it (that's just true). Now when I look for stuff about the Beta on Google, I tend to end up here or on forums quoting us. We also get higher and higher in the search results (like for the Beta stuff that was impossible to find easily before). We also have a lot of original material and many original screenshots (most of them, actually). I created a Steam group, which is expanding quite fast (around 50 members after its creation a week ago - it's not the greatest, but it's quite ok). We are also ready for a Wikia spotlight, but I'd like to launch the featured articles first (and I really should get to it - but it doesn't take 5 minutes, would need a template to put in the article, but when we have 6, we are done for 6 months). That would also create a lot of new visitors. Launching some "official" friendship with other notable websites would also be great. I asked for helped on several forums some time ago, but the answer was not that great. Maybe it changed now. So when a new friendship is done, proper banners should be made. Signatures for forums could be cool too, and very efficient. I'll do the whole thing when I make the Wikia Spotlight banners and I could even create a category for any possible banner. Since I made the current wiki design, that'll help for consistency. For any other non-canon subjects, they are just part of the phenomenon and their history is somehow linked, but must not be too expanded. The TF2 class articles should for example be merged or removed, since they are trivial for the HL universe. Voilà, that's what I had in mind tonight. Hope that helps, and thanks. Klow 00:00, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Other Source games article cleanup Now that we have the walkthroughs nearly fully gotten rid of (I'm about to clear out and redirect the Episode Two ones), do you think we can work on deleting the DoDS and Team Fortress articles? They both don't really belong here and even have their own wikis in Wikia. Tell me what you think we should do.--YabbaMyIcing 12:04, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :If we do this, maybe we should also remove the TF2 article, the TF2 class articles, and all Counter-Strike articles. I think we should keep them, since, though trivial, they are somehow related to the thing. Klow 12:14, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::And as long as the summaries on the article pages (HL2 + episodes) are not removed, merged into the storyline articles and replaced by proper links, the job is not done yet. Klow 12:15, 11 May 2009 (UTC)